Lost in a Dark Paradise
by TheEvanescentOne
Summary: Bellatrix and Lucius don't exactly see eye to eye but in a strange turn of events they work out a dark, forbidden love-hate relationship. Strong Bella/Lucius.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters etc in this fanfiction – all were created by the amazing J.K Rowling.**

**AU: Okay, I admit it kind of rambles a bit and there's probably an unnecessary torture but hey, we see Lucitrix at the end of chapter 1 and there's a lot more coming. It's a T right now (just to be safe) but it will most likely change to an M in later chapters. Enjoy and please review!**

A long night previously had left Bellatrix in bed until around midday even though the mattress in the spare room of Malfoy Manor was unbelievably brick-like. She knew that her father's funeral would take place later that day and that it would be over as quickly as it began but nevertheless she got up and ready so not to miss it.

Once dressed, Bellatrix made her way out of the far too small bedroom and down the grand staircase to where she could hear voices talking in low voices.

Before she reached the bottom of the stairs, Narcissa came out of the drawing room.

"Morning, Bella," she said chirpily. Her hair was as sleek and silky as always and she was smiling uncontrollably, "Good sleep?"

"Not particularly, no," Bellatrix answered truthfully.

"Oh, well," smiled Narcissa, "Never mind, eh?" she was being overly joyful given the circumstances.

She started to move up the stairs.

"When's father's funeral?" asked Bellatrix.

"Oh, I forgot you didn't know, sorry," she said, her smile only faltering a little, "it starts in about 20 minutes at the Black Cemetery."

"We're burying him _there. _Of course_._"  
Bellatrix hated that place. She had attended too many dreary funerals there as a teenager. Knowing that one day she too would be buried there played on her mind for a moment until she shook herself of the thought.

"Yes, well we need someplace meaningful. And don't worry I've set some protective charms so we'll be unseen by Muggles. For a short time anyway," Narcissa answered slickly, continuing to move up the stairs, "Besides, it's private so no Aurors have the right to enter and see a gathering of a dozen Death Eaters."

Bellatrix accepted this explanation and continued down the stairs entering the drawing room where Lucius was sat reading a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in a large, very comfy, expensive looking armchair.

"Morning, Bellatrix," he smiled as he noticed her sitting down in a matching chair opposite him. She seemed to sink into the material suddenly as she put her weight on it.

"Morning," she replied half-heartedly.

"I almost forgot you were here," he chuckled, though his usual tone of sarcasm was absent. He sighed heavily, "Life is good."

"Life would be better if people weren't so happy on the day of my father's burial," she snapped.

Narcissa and Lucius were both acting very strangely.

"I thought Narcissa would have told you by now. No? Oh well," he said standing up. He folded up the _Prophet _and put it on an aged looking side table.

"What hasn't Narcissa told me?" she asked him as she too stood up.

At that moment, Narcissa poked her head round the door, "Bella, Lucius, time to go." She was holding up both their travelling cloaks and was already wearing hers.

There weren't many mourners in the old, overgrown graveyard, though the people who had turned up to say goodbye to Cygnus Black were all acting as subdued and undercover as they possibly could as not to draw attention to the private funeral. Narcissa had assured them that the necessary protective charms had been put in place to shelter the Death Eaters and friends for the short while needed to bury their father however; there was still the uncertainty of whether it was safe or not for them to be out in the open at all. Did Aurors still pay attention to what was private land if they got a lead on a possible gathering of Dark witches and wizards?

Lucius had brought Dobby along with him to serve as their waiter. The young house-elf did as he was commanded without question. Within three minutes of arriving, each guest had a large glass of expensive wine and was murmuring with several others in small groups.

Narcissa, who had been with Lucius since they had arrived, made her way over to Bellatrix, who was standing alone. Although her eyes showed something different, her head was held high, as normal, and her usual turned up nose was not absent.

"It's time," said Narcissa softly as she approached her sister. Just for a moment, the two women shared a sort of loving, caring look. Not a long one by any means, but by far a meaningful one.

Then everything stopped.

Bellatrix was the first to notice her. Somebody, a woman, had just appeared in the cemetery. Bellatrix knew who she was without a second glance.

How could _she _have known about this? How dareshestep foot within these grounds? How dare she turn up at Cygnus Black's funeral andshow her face amongst this crowd?

The woman lifted her delicate hands to the velvety hood of her travelling cloak and pulled it down, revealing a mass of slick brown hair and a face so similar to her own that Bellatrix might have been looking in a mirror. But the woman's eyes were different. They were softer, kinder than Bellatrix's.

It was then that the conversations in the cemetery drowned out as the people noticed the woman standing there quite still. She noticed Bellatrix within the crowd and suddenly her confident, peachy face drained of colour. The woman stood, her gaze stuck on Bellatrix, breathing heavily. Nobody seemed sure of what to do.

Narcissa was the first to speak.

"_Andromeda?_" she whispered coldly.

The woman's gaze broke as she heard Narcissa's voice. Many Death Eaters, including Bellatrix, drew their wands from under their robes and advanced towards Andromeda Tonks.

Andromeda jumped at this reaction. Apparently she thought she could turn up without a special Death Eater welcome.

"No!" Bellatrix screamed at the Death Eaters pushing to the front of the crowd, "Nobody but me is to touch her!"

Bellatrix pushed Dolohov out of her way.

"Bella, wait," said Andromeda raising her own wand and retreating several steps.

"How _dare _you!" screeched Bellatrix. She was so close to Andromeda's beautiful face that she could see her shaking with fear.

"I wasn't going to miss my own father's funeral!" Andromeda defended herself.

"You disrespectful piece of filth!" Bellatrix ranted, shoving her backwards, "_Crucio!_"

The Unforgivable Curse jetted bright red out the tip of her wand and directly into Andromeda's stomach. The middle sister fell to the ground with a blood curdling shriek of agony.

Bellatrix spat in disgust at her face as she squirmed on the ground.

"Enough?" Bellatrix teased.

Andromeda's face was now streaked with tears.

"Please!" she screamed, "Don't do this!"

"More?" taunted Bellatrix. Some of the Death Eaters behind her jeered her on. Narcissa stood sickened at her ex-sister's nerve.

"Would you like more,_ Andie_?" she taunted Andromeda with her childhood nickname, "Hmm? Would you?"

Andromeda tried to reach for her own wand which she had dropped but Bellatrix got to it first and crushed it under her boot. It split scrappily in two.

"_Crucio!_" Bellatrix screamed again, "_Crucio!_"

Andromeda twisted and writhed and her back arched to far it looked as if it might snap in two. By the time her cries drowned into silence, the group had gained a lot of Muggle attention out on the street. Though they couldn't be seen, the cries of both pain and rage filled the street.

"Bella stop! I- I-" she couldn't talk as she panted to regain her breath.

"Should I kill you now or embarrass you further, I wonder?" Bellatrix asked as she crouched down next to Andromeda.

A few Death Eaters mumbled "Kill," under their breaths whilst chuckling at the woman's pain.

Bellatrix got as close as possible to Andromeda's quivering face before threateningly whispering "Before I kill you have the decency to tell me, scum – why did you come?"

Andromeda tried to speak but her voice failed her.

Bellatrix slapped her full force on the face, "_Why_?"

Bellatrix hauled her sister up and shoved her towards the gate. Her weak legs gave way and she slammed onto the gravel again. Blood trickled from a wound on her ashy forehead.

"Please," Andromeda pleaded, "I'm your sister, Bella."

"Ha!" Bellatrix laughed, "_You _are no sister of mine!"

"Nor mine!" Narcissa voice chimed from behind them.

"Oi!" a loud male voice echoed in the street. Everyone twisted to see who had shouted. It was a Muggle dressed in uniform; a police officer. The protective charms had worn off and Muggle police had swarmed in the street. An old woman wrapped in a knitted shawl was raising a pointed finger at the graveyard and shakily began to say, "There – oh my – officer, do you see? Oh my…"

While the Death Eaters were distracted, Andromeda managed to drag herself out of the open gate where an officer hurried to help her up. Just as Bellatrix noticed this and was ready to strike the last blow at her sister, somebody grabbed her arm.

Colours swirled before her eyes and the scene around them dissolved into a mash of unrecognisable shapes. Then the sensation of being squeezed into a hole much too small came and Bellatrix realised that the person who was clutching onto her arm was taking her by side long Apparation away from the cemetery.

When shapes began to form and colours return to their places once again, Bellatrix noticed that she was just outside the huge wrought iron gates on the gravely path that belonged to Malfoy Manor. By the time she had taken in her surroundings the person who had grabbed her arm had already began towards the gates, "Are you coming or not?"

It was Lucius.

An intense rush of something beyond hatred sparked through her body. Without realising what she was doing, Bellatrix whipped her wand towards the man she, at that moment, loathed and sent a jinx flying unstoppably at him.

When it made contact with his back it sent him hurtling forwards into the wrought iron bars, head first. He fell to the ground.

"What's _wrong _with you?" they both screamed at each other in unison.

"Why did you take me away?" Bellatrix insisted whilst promptly moving across the path, the stones crunching under her feet, towards Lucius who was scrambling up from the ground.

"I was trying to stop you doing something you would regret!" he replied.

"Like _what_? Disposing of filth? I was only doing us all a favour!"

"Yes, but in clear view of the Muggle police! They are on your case just as much as Aurors are nowadays!" Lucius argued, "And _why _do you feel the need to use your wand every blinking moment of the day?"

"Because I, unlike some, am not afraid of what I can do when I push the boundaries!" she screamed annoyed.  
"And is that a reason to jinx me?"

"Yes, it is funnily enough!" she squealed. They were face to face, and neither one showed any sign of backing down.

"Do us all a favour Bellatrix," Lucius continued, "give it a rest! You always fight for your cause even when there's nothing to back you up!"

"That's where you're wrong because _you,_ a Death Eater, just stopped me from killing a blood traitor!"

"I could have finished her in half the time but, oh no, Bellatrix has to do it. Bellatrix has to embarrass the blood traitor. Bellatrix has to make her feel pain before the worst thing in this world takes place!"

"There is nothing wrong with death!" Bellatrix argued, "I'd rather be fried in the depths of Hell than in a dirty cell in Azkaban!

Suddenly, the arguing halted and both drew their wands and held them menacingly to the other's face. After a long and threatening silence where both of them were breathing heavily from their heated argument, they each dropped their wands and were at each other's mouths in a devouring, hungry kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: Hopefully this is good enough. The next chapter will be M rated – this is just a lead up. Thanks for reading.**

The rough, passionate kiss finally ended when Lucius pulled away from Bellatrix. Both were breathing hard and staring at the other, wide eyed. What had just happened? Lucius looked down awkwardly to the hand that was resting on Bella's arse and the other on her back. Bella was holding him tightly to her. They broke apart uncomfortably and Lucius cleared his throat to break the silence that followed.  
"Let's go inside," he said, turning his back on her and picking up his wand as he strode through the gates and down the path into the manor.

Bella too picked up her wand and stood shakily for a moment before starting after Lucius. She had just kissed her sister's husband! And he had kissed back. Why in the name of Merlin had that just happened? Her head felt fit to burst as thoughts of his lips and hands on her whirred around and tangled in with her conscience. They were both married. It was absolutely forbidden for anything to happen between them. So why did she want him back in her arms to hold and to kiss and to—

_Stop! _She thought to herself. She physically stopped walking for a moment and took a deep breath to calm her thoughts. After a minute or so, Bella entered the manor through the front door that had been left open by Lucius and shut it behind her. She didn't stop walking until she had reached her room on the first floor and sat herself on the mattress. There, she sat and stared into space for a good ten minutes.

"Bellatrix!" the sound of her sister's voice from downstairs broke her trance.

"What is it?" she shouted back, her voice almost breaking as if it hadn't been used in years. The sound of Narcissa's footsteps hurrying up the stairs could be heard next. Oh no… had Lucius told her? No, how could he have? He had been just as responsible for it.

Bella held her breath as Narcissa entered the room, "Oh, thank Salazar you're alright!" and she was pulled into a tight hug, "When I saw you'd disappeared from the cemetery I thought the police had… oh thank goodness!" she was given an extra hard squeeze, "It wasn't until I realised Lucius was gone too that I realised you must have both gotten away."

"It's okay, Cissy," Bella pulled away from her little sister, "I'm fine," she said as she plastered a small, fake smile on her face.

Narcissa smiled in return before her face fell and she looked down, "And I'm sorry about father," she started, "We can arrange another funeral or we could go ourselves if you…" Narcissa rambled on for minutes but Bella wasn't listening. She had completely forgotten the fact that they were supposed to have buried their father and paid him his last respects. How disrespectful, that on that day, Bella had repaid her father by making out with her brother-in-law!  
"Bella, are you even listening to me?" Narcissa asked, a slight annoyance in her voice.  
"Sorry, I missed that last part…" Bella answered, not admitting to have missed all of it.  
Narcissa groaned, "I said, please come downstairs. If it's not too inappropriate for today's circumstances, Lucius and I have some news."  
Suddenly, the memories from that morning rushed back to the front of her brain – how Lucius and Narcissa had been acting overly joyous and chirpy on such a sombre day, "Oh, and Rodolphus sent a letter. He wants you home tonight."

Bella groaned.

"Bella, stop being so childish, he _is_ your husband. You had your excuses since father passed away but you have to go back to Lestrange Manor. That's that," said Narcissa with a serious nod, "Now hurry up and come downstairs."

Narcissa swept out of the room with her usual air of importance and could be heard making her way downstairs once again. Bella stood and started out into the first floor hallway. She walked until she reached the bathroom next to the master bedroom and turned the doorknob to let herself in. Reaching the sink and turning on the cold tap, Bella splashed some of the water into her face before dabbing it with a towel to freshen up. Looking in the mirror, she looked like somebody who had been through a lot in a couple of hours. Indeed, she had. Her thick, curly ebony hair was frizzy and had puffed up, making her head resemble some kind of rat's nest. She groaned again and shook her head. Bellatrix was not one to care much about physical appearances but looking presentable still mattered to her. Walking back out of the bathroom and downstairs to the parlour, Bella tried and failed to flatten her rat's nest to some extent.

On reaching the room, Bella walked in without giving much thought to what news the Malfoys had to share. Her mind was still wandering on different topics.

She sat down in the same armchair as she had that morning, feeling a similar sinking sensation as she touched the leather. Bella looked up to where the couple were sat and caught Lucius's eye. He looked away quickly.

Narcissa's smile shone like a beam of sunlight as she prepared herself to share this oh-so-exciting news. She was holding Lucius's hand with both of hers as she let out a little excited giggle.

"Are you going to tell me?" Bellatrix asked, seemingly not amused. She glanced to Lucius who was fidgeting uncomfortably, unnoticed by Narcissa.

"Bella, Lucius and I are having a baby," she said with a grin.

Bellatrix raised her eyebrows in surprise and she was sure her jaw dropped open somewhat.

"Isn't it wonderful?" beamed Narcissa glanced with a look of affection to her husband which, Bella noticed, he did not return.

"It's…" Bella failed to put her feelings into words. She was happy for her sister, of course. It was no secret that Narcissa wanted a child. However, she couldn't help herself feeling slightly discontented after the moment she had shared with Lucius not twenty minutes ago.

She caught Lucius's eye again and could see he was urging her to say something.

"It's… fantastic," she nodded and smiled.

Narcissa's smile lit up once again and she kissed Lucius's cheek before jumping up and hurrying around the coffee table to hug her sister. Bella hugged back grudgingly. Over her sister's shoulder, Bella looked straight at Lucius and gave him a look that said "what the hell?"  
Lucius shrugged and looked at the clock on the mantle piece. He held up 5 fingers to symbolise 5 o'clock then pointed to Narcissa and gestured to her going out. Bella nodded understandingly.

Narcissa let go of her sister with yet another grin and clapped her hands together.

"Bella, I'm going to see auntie Walburga for tea at 5 o'clock, I set it up with her this morning. Come with me, _please_?" she pleaded. Bella stole a glance to Lucius who silently and also slightly frantically was telling her to say 'no'.

"You know what, I'd have loved to come with you but as you said, Rodolphus is expecting me home," she tried to look disappointed but smiled a tiny bit as Lucius gave her a discrete thumbs up.

"Oh," Cissa said, trying to hide her obvious disappointment, "Well, never mind. I'm sure you're right. Rod wouldn't want to be kept waiting any longer," she said with a smile.

Bella nodded as if agreeing with her statement.

"Lucius, dear, are you alright? You're awfully quiet," Narcissa said as she turned to her husband.  
He smiled at her and shook his head, "I'm fine, my love, I just have something on my mind," he said with a definite look to Bellatrix which Narcissa, again, seemed to miss.

"Well, come for a walk in the gardens with me the fresh air will clear your head," she said, oblivious.

He nodded and kissed his wife lovingly before following her to the door of the parlour. Before he left, he turned back and said, "Five o'clock, Lestrange. We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, this is where it gets hotter. Please note, the story is now rated M. Don't read if you find adult content hard to deal with. Reviews would be much appreciated!**

Time seemed to crawl by as 5 o'clock neared although it was fair to say Bellatrix was kept busy by a hyper excited Narcissa trying to decide which dress to wear to her tea party with Auntie Walburga. When the time finally came, Bella had already fixed her appearance so she didn't look as bedraggled and rat-like for the 'confrontation' as she had so named it.

Lucius was sat behind his desk in the study paying bank notes and sorting out boringly important finances when Bella slipped into join him. Although she had been in the Manor countless times, she could only recall once before when she had been in this room; when she had tried to break up a brawl between Rabastan and Rodolphus – over something pathetically manly no doubt. Of course the brothers had nearly killed themselves in the process but a deliberately missed Avada Kedavra from Bellatrix's wand put them all in their place. Looking around the room she recognised the tall bookshelves that lined the walls filled with books and manuscripts as old as Merlin himself. Then naturally there was a decanter filled with the finest scotch which always sat atop of Lucius' desk along with a photograph of his darling wife on a daytrip to Ravenscraig Park.

After a silence that concluded Lucius either was ignoring Bellatrix or was waiting for her to open the conversation, Bellatrix chose the latter and stood over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she asked plainly, her presence seemingly annoying him.

"I'm busy, Bellatrix, I'll speak to you when I'm finished."

Bella huffed a little at the firm rejection and so began to wander around the room not trying her best to be discrete with her growing boredom. She sighed heavily so he could hear her and took a book at random from a shelf. She noisily flicked through the pages and started humming and laughed to herself to see the vein in Lucius' temple pulse. She whistled then for only a few seconds before his pen was slammed down and he turned, irritated, to face her.

"Fine then, we'll talk now! Happy?" he said through gritted teeth.

Bellatrix smiled a sickly sweet grin and nodded, pleased that she had gotten her own way.

Sitting back in his chair with his hands clasped in front of his chest, Lucius took a deep breath before starting, "I apologise for earlier, I don't know what came over me," he said, his voice low.

Bella smirked a little and moved over to his desk beginning to circle it slowly as if she were a hawk contemplating whether or not to kill a rabbit. A throaty laugh escaped her as a finger brushed along the mahogany desk, "Why would you apologise? From what I remember you seemed to be enjoying yourself."

Lucius narrowed his eyes slightly but did not deny the fact that yes; he had enjoyed kissing his sister-in-law.

Bellatrix hopped up on the desk and crossed one leg over the other as she watched Lucius to listen once again. Clearly he was feeling slightly out of his depth already. He cleared his throat once and then twice before meeting her smouldering gaze and continuing, "Bellatrix, this," he signalled between the two of them, "can never happen. Think of Narcissa," he reasoned. Bella rolled her eyes mockingly then shrugged.

"What Narcissa doesn't know can't hurt her," she said smoothly.

"Yes but—"

"No buts, Lucius," she smirked again and combed her hair with her hand so that her tight curls fell over one shoulder, "It's not as if you'll never see your dear sweet Narcissa again," she signalled to the photo next to her, "And you can have whatever you desire without her ever getting an incline."

"Bella, this is crazy!" Lucius put, raising his voice slightly to break her spell.

"Oh don't be so uptight," she laughed, slipping off the desk to sit on his lap, "You know you want to…"

Bellatrix brushed her blood red lips against Lucius pale ones and ran a hand through his white-blonde hair. She grinned as his breath hitched. "That's it," she whispered against him as encouragement as their lips met again, more forcefully. Bella saw no point in holding back now. She knew what she wanted and it most definitely wasn't her husband. _His_ idea of love was an expensive jewel or two and a quick weekly screw that left neither of them satisfied. She was sure Lucius wasn't that kind of lover.

Lucius couldn't help himself. He had always known Bellatrix was the darker, more seductive and sexy sister. Knowing that she wanted him was enough to drive him wild and feeling her so close to him… he wanted her. He kissed her back, tenderly to begin with than then with more passion.

The kiss became deeper and hotter as Bella shifted to straddle him and rock her hips against his hardening manhood. Both groaned in unison and clumsily fumbled with buttons, lace and zips to rid each other of their clothes without their mouths parting ways. Bella rammed her tongue into Lucius' mouth and explored freely, battling each other for dominance as Lucius ripped off her lacy thong and thrust into her.

The whole thing was a kind of blur. There was a lot of moaning and screaming as they fucked right there on Lucius' office chair. They bit, scratched and slapped at their bodies. Feeling Bellatrix's walls contract around his throbbing cock, Lucius clamped his teeth down on Bella's neck as she threw her head back in ecstasy. Bella screamed out his name and whimpered as if having been under the Cruciatus curse as a mind shattering orgasm hit her full on. Lucius was soon to follow, moaning her name and jetting his hot liquids into her.

The pair were panting and trying to make sense of everything as their climax died down. Unsure of what to do and feeling more than awful, Lucius pulled out of his sister-in-law and reached over to the photo of his wife that sat staring at him on his desk. He took it in his hands and gave it a long last look before hiding it away in one of his many drawers.

Bella regained her breath and stood from Lucius with shaky legs. She was an absolute mess from their unplanned affair. She quickly grabbed her clothes from around the desk and hurriedly threw them on, knowing she must have a hundred tell tale signs of what they had done all over her. She looked to Lucius and smirked at his dumbfounded expression. His cheeks were burning a vibrant red as he realised he was still stark naked and tried, failing, to cover himself as he redressed.

"What the hell are you doing with a delicate little creature like Narcissa?" she asked her tone of mocking and hilarity not absent. Lucius didn't answer her. "I mean, if that's how you make love to her, surely you'll break her. No?" Bella chuckled darkly.

"Get out, Bellatrix," Lucius said plainly, turning his back on her and pretending to look for a particular book in one of his many bookcases. Bella's smirk vanished and for a moment, something like hurt flashed across her sweat-beaded face. Without another word, Bella turned and stormed out of the office, trying to ignore the aching between her legs.

When Lucius could hear Bellatrix's bedroom door slam closed upstairs, he let out the breath he'd been holding in. He rubbed his face with his hands, wishing over and over again that he hadn't let her get the better of him. The one thing that bothered Lucius now though was that he did not regret what he had done to his sister-in-law _and_ what he had done to his pregnant wife. He should have regretted it, yes. He should have marched up to Bellatrix's room and told her that this stupid affair had to end. But however much he tried, he could not do it.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter took a while but I hope it's as good as I want it to be. Reviews would be great.**

Dinner was an awkward affair to say the least. Narcissa had returned by half past seven and insisted Bella stayed for one last meal before going home to Rodolphus. Neither Bellatrix or Lucius spoke much nor did they make eye contact with each other. The whole time was filled with Narcissa blabbering on about the tea party and baby names for her and Lucius' unborn child.

"So if it's a girl I most definitely want Druella to be her name… no… her _middle_ name. Oh! And Cygnus for a boy of course! And not forgetting…"

Bella had to try very hard not to roll her eyes or plainly tell Narcissa to shut the hell up. She batted the potatoes around her plate without eating much of the food at all. She noted Lucius was doing the same only more discretely. After the little unplanned affair the pair had had in the study, unknown to Narcissa, it was no wonder neither of them had an appetite.

"Will you have more wine, Lucius?" asked Narcissa, "You'll have to drink my share for me," she said with a sickeningly sweet giggle. Bella tried not to gag. Lucius shook his head politely and answered, "No thank you, my dear."

"Bella?" she offered her another glass. Without saying anything, Bella reached across the table and grabbed the bottle from her little sister then poured the crimson liquid into her wine glass until it reached just below the rim. With the force of her pouring some of the liquid splashed over the edge and splattered the pure white table cloth making decorative blood red patterns all over it. Narcissa raised an eyebrow to her sister and continued with her meal becoming slightly concerned with her behaviour.

Bella lifted her glass and threw her glass back so the wine sloshed down her throat. She caught Lucius' eye and saw his jaw was clenched and he was shaking his head as if telling her to behave herself. Bellatrix rolled her eyes at his expression and flicked her tongue against her plump lips to clean them.

Narcissa finished chewing at her food and put down her cutlery with a gentle clunk. "Excuse me," she said quickly while promptly standing up and slapping a hand over her mouth before hurrying from the room. To both the other aristocrat's confused expressions, the unmistakable sound of violent vomiting came from the bathroom down the hall. When the revolting sound died down, Lucius' icy eyes locked on Bella's black ones. Wordlessly, the pair seemed to inject each other with thoughts of earlier, seemingly unable to speak of it out loud. Where Bellatrix's expression was casual and its normal self, Lucius' brow was furrowed and his eyes were guilty.

"She's pregnant," Lucius stated the obvious in reply to the silent conversation going between him and his sister-in-law.

"Yes, I know," Bella breathed with another sip of her wine.

There was more silence between them for a while where more sounds of Narcissa's puking filled the gap.

"It can't go on," he stated again.

"Yes, I know," came the reply.

Once again, silence.

"Bellatrix—"

"Call me Bella, dear."  
"Bellatrix!" Lucius said forcefully, his voice rising slightly with frustration. Bella giggled childishly.

Before Lucius could talk any more, his wife returned to the dining room, her even face paler than normal and a hand rubbing her stomach.

"What we women have to go through to have a baby. Eh, Bella?" she joked.

"I wouldn't know," Bellatrix said with a smirk. Indeed, she wouldn't know, "If you'll excuse me Rodolphus is expecting me."

Bellatrix had had enough of the awkward dinner and she could no longer stand her brother-in-law's far-too-proper attitude around her sister. It was sickening for her to see her new lover act in such an aristocratic, boring manner. She stood from her seat and swigged the rest of her red wine before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and turning her back on the table, starting towards the fireplace.

"Are you sure you won't stay for dessert, Bella?" Narcissa asked, the surprise and pleading not hidden in her voice.

"I'm sure, Cissy. It's been far too long since I was home and as you would say, Rodolphus _is _my husband. I'd better go and satisfy him, yes?" she flashed a look to Lucius who was sat with his head bowed then looked back to Narcissa who was looking uneasily at Bellatrix, obviously a little put out by what her sister had just said.

"Well, yes I… I suppose so…" she stuttered, "Do visit whenever you like, Bella," she said with a perfect housewife smile.

Bella looked once again to Lucius and curled her blood coloured lips, "Oh, I'll come soon. You can count on that."

With a final flourish of her wand, her ebony travelling cloak flew towards her and she stepped backwards into the fireplace. Immediately, emerald flames erupted around her and the grand dining room of Malfoy Manor was engulfed in a fiery green and within moments it was replaced by the gothic grandeur of Lestrange Manor parlour.

Moonlight spilled into the bed chamber of Master and Madame Lestrange later that night as Madame lay in her lacy black nightdress in the silk bed sheets of the king sized four poster.

Rodolphus had been at the Hog's Head when Bellatrix had returned home so thankfully she didn't have to face his pathetically aggressive nature, as he always was when he was drunk, until he returned later. He stumbled into the room causing a black shadow to fall over where she lay. His dark hair was falling over his stubbled face and his shirt was half open, revealing a muscular chest with gothic tattoos on a bed of scarred skin. Bella didn't look up to greet him as he started towards her. In fact she was surprised he could even support himself enough to walk.

She pulled a face of disgust as she felt his alcohol scented breath tickle the skin of her neck and she flinched away, "Don't touch me, you drunken fool," she spat.

He was not best pleased with this reaction, naturally. Any wife should do exactly as her husband wants and Bella was not playing along. Roughly, Rod grabbed his wife's milky exposed shoulders and forced her onto her back where he planted a clumsy, hard kiss on her tightly shut lips. Physically, Rodolphus overpowered Bellatrix and it was no surprise that he would do this to her in this state. She grunted as she tried to push him away but he only held her down harder, causing her more pain as he forced himself on her.

"Get… off!" she managed to struggle. She wriggled and struggled and eventually was able to knee him hard where it would hurt him most.  
A cry of pain escaped him and Bella shot like a dart out of the bed to the other side of the room, pulling her nightdress to cover what he had exposed. She grabbed for her wand which was sat loyally on her bedside table. She held it fearlessly, pointing it towards him and scowled, "Get out of here, Lestrange! You're drunk and you are _not _touching me tonight!"  
"You're my wife," he slurred, swaying and breathing hard, "You will do as I say. Now get into bed and be a good girl like you used to be when we were young."  
Bellatrix hissed and spat in his direction, "You're disgusting!"

Rodolphus bared his cigar stained teeth at her and started round the bed towards her.  
"I swear, Rod I will curse you!"  
Still, he kept coming at her, smiling as he used to back when he and she would sneak around in school corridors. "Come on, Trixy. It's been so long."

"No!" Bellatrix screamed, causing a crow outside to begin cawing from the fright of the sudden high pitched noise, "I will never give myself to you now! You've changed Rodolphus, you're no better than a filthy little Mudblood!" she insulted him, "Swine! Dirty—"

He lunged and grabbed for her.

"Cruc—" before she could finish the curse, Rodolphus snatched the wand from her and smacked her hard in the jaw. With an ear-splitting screech she fell sideways onto the bed, "Bastard!"

"You should know better than to talk to your husband in such a manner, Trixy."  
"Don't call me that!"  
He needn't raise his voice for the power radiated in his slurred though menacing tone as he chuckled, "Oh but Trixy," he beat her again as she tried to get up and then tossed her wand aside, "you used to love it so."

She spat blood from her mouth and shakily tried to move again but he was all over her. She protested but he did not pay any attention as she did.

"Bella…" he breathed, "Trixy…"  
"Eugh!" she exclaimed, "Get off!"  
She did not allow herself to cry at the disgusting, unforgivable things that he did to her and this would not change. Not now. Not ever. The only thing that kept her sane – to an extent – through any of what happened that night was a certain brother-in-law. She shut her eyes tight and imagined Lucius' hair brushing against her neck and his fresh breath and his passionate kisses. All through the horrific act that Rodolphus' drunkenness had caused him to commit, she would continue to do this.

As she held her breath so not to whimper and cry and scream, Rodolphus chuckled and whispered hauntingly in her ear. She began to feel the twang of insanity in her temple as she had so many times when in a such-like situation. Colours began to swirl before her and shrill, penetrating noises filled her head. Before she could realise the shrieks were her own, blackness engulfed her and everything was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Well, what to say about this chapter? Um… I hope it works! Reviews would be lovely as always – enjoy if you can.  
Warning: if you didn't like the themes of abuse in the last chapter, you won't like it in this chapter. More M rated stuff in the chapter 6 – coming soon.**

Morning dawned silently on Malfoy Manor as the first gold sun rays streamed in through the wide bay windows of the master bedroom. Once bathed in early morning sunlight, Lucius awoke, blinking his eyes as he was temporarily blinded by the new brightness. He warmed as he became aware of the petite frame in his arms; his beautiful wife. Her hair was as radiant as the beams of light that had welcomed themselves inside and was fanned around her gracefully giving her the appearance of a flawless goddess. Lucius took in her beauty for a few moments, admiring the truly exquisite woman he had taken as his wife.

However, as he traced gentle fingertips along the pale skin of her arms, Lucius was reminded of another woman… There was another woman with precisely the same perfect porcelain complexion – Bellatrix. Suddenly he felt revolted and forced himself to turn away from his wife. He couldn't look at her for the guilt that was beating and tearing away at him inside. He adored his wife more than he could possibly say and too, the unborn child she would shortly bring into the world yet he couldn't stop thinking about the other woman. Bellatrix Lestrange. A sickening jolt shot through him once more as her name snaked across his mind.

'_Forget her, Lucius' _he thought to himself as a headache started to pulse in his temple _'it was only one time. A mistake. It never has to happen again.' _he tried to reassure himself.

He would, rightly enough, try to forget about her. But how was that possible? As well as Bellatrix simply being Narcissa's older sister, the two could be practically inseparable. They were best friends. And now with Narcissa and his baby about to bless the world, Cissa would be sure to keep Bella close to her. Bellatrix wasn't exactly good at comforting or compassion or anything of the sort frankly but Narcissa loved her sister and she was all she had apart from Lucius and her insensitive old bat of a mother.

Narcissa stirred in her sleep and brushed close against Lucius causing her to wake sleepily. After a few moments of the sheets rustling, Lucius heard the delicate voice of his wife whom he found he still could not face, "Lucius darling, are you awake?"

He stayed quiet for a moment before murmuring a gentle, "Yes dear."

Cissa sat up and rubbed her eyes with careful hands before leaning over and kissing her husband on the cheek. At her gentle touch, Lucius' numb guilt seemed to evaporate and he turned to gaze at her beauty once more. She was positively glowing.  
"Morning," she said with a smile. It was surely bright enough to light the night sky.

"Morning," came his quiet reply.

"_Cissy!_" a shrill shriek echoed through the halls of the manor, causing both husband and wife to jump at the sudden loss of tranquillity.

"Merlin's beard! Was that Bella?" Narcissa asked, a frown scarring her otherwise perfect air.

"I think so," said Lucius, trying to hide the emotion and worry in his voice. Although Bellatrix was an unpredictable woman at the best of times, it wasn't usual for her to tear through her sister's manor, yelling at eight o'clock in the morning.

"What on earth is she doing here at this time?" Narcissa asked, voicing Lucius' thoughts. Quickly, Narcissa jumped out of bed and wrapped a silken gown around her slight frame as another of Bellatrix's cries came.

"Yes Bella!" Cissa shouted in return, "Give me a minute!"

Before Narcissa could reach the door of the bedroom, the sound of Bellatrix's heavy boots on the marble floor echoed from just outside and she had burst in, hurriedly dressed with yesterday's make-up still staining her face and her rat's nest hair at full volume. Lucius blinked in utter bewilderment at her appearance. He had never seen Bellatrix look so bedraggled before. Yes, after a few drinks and a torture session or two she wouldn't look her best, but this… this was nothing like he had ever seen. She was… _crying_.

"Bella, what in Merlin's name is going on!" Narcissa asked in confusion and surprise as her older sister hurled herself at full force into the blonde's arms.

Bellatrix buried her face in Narcissa's neck and sobbed hard, seeming not to have noticed Lucius' presence in the room. He stayed there, half naked sitting up in bed feeling very out of place and also _very_ out of depth. He wasn't sure quite what to do and so he waited, half frozen, observing from the bed as Bellatrix – who was obviously in some great pain – struggled to stay on her feet.

"Shhh," Narcissa soothed as Bella took sharp, laboured breaths, "Bella talk to me…" she tried to support her sister but Bellatrix's pain was too much and slowly they sank to the ground, the darker sister grasping tightly onto the lighter as she collapsed.

Lucius' brow furrowed as he watched Bellatrix. She was so… broken. This wasn't right. Something was very wrong here. His questions seemed to be answered as he studied her body from his distant position on the bed. As she tilted her head to rest it on Narcissa's shoulder, bite marks and deep scratches marred the pale skin of her neck and chest. Surely that hadn't been him… No, he would have noticed if he had hurt her _that _bad. He had noticed no such marks yesterday. Her mascara was smudged terribly giving her the appearance of a panda and her lipstick which she obviously hadn't removed since she topped it up after the affair yesterday was smeared down her chin and prints of it were left all over her exposed skin.

With those observations it was quite obvious for Lucius to realise that something must have happened between her and Rodolphus through the night… and by the looks of things, it hadn't been a pretty act.

Suddenly a twang of fear hit Lucius. What if Rod had found out about Bellatrix's affair with him? Had she told him in spite of Lucius' bitterness? Oh _Merlin_! He started to panic and felt a hot wave of worry sweep over him, his heart rate increasing at great pace. If Rodolphus Lestrange knew that he, Lucius Malfoy, had slept with his wife, the reputations of both families would be demolished! Not to mention the damage it would cause to his marriage and Narcissa… oh Narcissa…

"Bellatrix!" he suddenly snapped, causing both sisters to twist to look at him, Bella more surprised at the fact he was even in the room. He needed to know what had happened.

"What is it, Lucius?" Narcissa asked on Bella's behalf.

"Bellatrix come now, stop this foolish crying," he began, not really sure of what he was doing, "You look a state," he threw off the pure white sheets plucked a tissue from a box on the bedside table before making his way across the room and kneeling down to the sisters and handing it to the distraught Bella.

"I d-didn't know where else to go… I- I just couldn't- I couldn't stay there!" she cried hysterically before blowing her nose. Narcissa made a small, unnoticed face of disgust as she did so, so messily.

Lucius had to fight the urge to take Bellatrix from his wife's arms and hold her to comfort and be there for her, forgetting about his wife all together. Instead, he stood as if he wasn't interested, letting Narcissa be the comforter and he be the interviewer.

"Bellatrix, what happened last night?" he inquired boldly.

Bella's lip quivered before she burst into a fresh set of tears.

"Lucius!" Narcissa scolded him, before mouthing 'she's sensitive'.

Lucius couldn't help rolling his eyes a little. Bellatrix Lestrange was _not _a sensitive person. Perhaps once a month she was, he thought to himself curtly, but for no other reason would she ever be _sensitive_.

His moment of pompousness ended abruptly though as Lucius noticed the cuts on her face. _Surely not… Had Rodolphus hit her! _

Lucius began to speak again but he found himself unable to as he caught sight of the dried blood on the inside of her leg as she inelegantly curled up…

"Bellatrix…" he said, sounding almost fearful, "Bellatrix, did Rodolphus hurt you?" he asked to the shock look on his wife's face. Cissa began to tell him off again but Bellatrix nodded and cried harder as she admitted, "Y-yes."

"Oh _Merlin_, Bella!" Narcissa exclaimed at the news, almost crying too at her sister's agony. She hugged Bella close to her and soothed her with comforting words, not that Bella was listening to her. Bella's deep, dark eyes had found Lucius' icy blue ones and they connected in such a way that Lucius felt her pain. He knew the agony she was in and it battered him brutally.

"H-he came home… he was drunk and- and angry!" she began to blurt, her voice shaking with the hurt she was feeling, "I told him no… I didn't want to- to do… with him but he, he… I tried to stop him! And… and…" she could no longer speak coherently enough to finish the rest of the story but she clenched her fist hard and then looked down as if presenting her damaged body to her sister in explanation. Cissa whimpered as Bella fell into her again and tried, failing, to stay strong.

Lucius felt helpless as he stood there watching as he swallowed a lump of rising bile. What could he do in front of Narcissa that would make a difference? He couldn't embrace Bella. He couldn't comfort her for that would look rather more than a bit suspicious… Merlin, he hated Rodolphus Lestrange! How could he ever lift a finger to Bellatrix? Yes, she was infuriating and she was disgusting and too wild and uncaring for her own good but she was unlike anything else Lucius had ever known. She was perfect in her own filthy way and Rodolphus had no right to hurt or take advantage of her.

He felt sickened as he watched her with rising sympathy and was relieved when she showed signs of starting to calm down though she still clutched herself awkwardly and shut her eyes tight as if still in great physical pain. Narcissa's tears had already spilled over and Lucius, for the first time since he was a child, felt as if he could weep in anguish for Bellatrix too. God, what was happening to him?

Later, when she would have a chance to recover, he thought, he would go to her. He would comfort her his own way – in private. He couldn't stand there, seeing his sister-in-law, his lover – yes, he would admit it now –, in such a shattered, empty state and do nothing about it. He knew Narcissa wouldn't leave Bellatrix's side now. Not until she was over her shock and hurt her husband had caused her. When she finally did, though, he would be there for her. It was then that Lucius Malfoy, to his great dismay, realised something that he thought would never once cross his mind. Not even if he had taken in a gallon of Firewhisky… _oh Merlin_…He didn't want to believe it but he knew it was true by what he felt when he saw her even in this broken condition... How could he let himself be? It was so wrong… his wife's sister… but there was no denying it. He was in love with Bellatrix Lestrange.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Nothing to say about this one except… try to enjoy? People who review get cookies!**

It was almost midday before Bellatrix had gotten back to her usual bossy, inconsiderate self. It was apparent to Lucius and Narcissa that Bella had suddenly recovered when Cissa had offered to let her stay in the manor.  
"Well I'm not bloody well going home am I? Stupid cow," she had scathed. Narcissa had seemingly taken offence to her sister's not-so-thankful attitude and so decided not to care for her any longer – a perfect opportunity for Lucius.

Once again, Bella found herself in the guest bedroom which _she_ would happily let the dirty little house elves sleep in. Although the view was good and the space was average, it was nothing like the grandeur of the rest of the manor. It wasn't like any bedroom she'd ever had the displeasure of sleeping in before. She shivered from the draught that snaked in through the window as it contacted with her newly washed skin. She had only just used Cissy's shower and coming from the luxurious jets of hot water into the chilly little room was far from gratifying. She dropped the snowy white towel from around her slim body and shuddered, hugging herself to stay warm as her raven hair dripped the turned icy water down the pale skin of her back. Her teeth chattering, she pulled her sister's bathrobe round her body and desperately tried to warm herself, sadly, failing.

Bella crossed the room to where a dark coloured dressing table with a manmade shiny surface was sitting pretty on the opposite wall. Upon reaching the table, she looked to her reflection in the mirror above the tabletop and studied herself. She looked awful. Her eyes were dark, hooded and slightly bloodshot from a lack of sleep. Her lips were bitten and ripped from the roughness of her husband as well as the skin around her neck and chest which was bruised and beaten. Her dense curls draped, soaking wet around her as the water caused them to flatten. She was a sorry state. Without looking, Bella felt for the wedding ring on her finger, her fingertips tracing over the silver serpent that snaked around her finger. The ring was truly a thing of beauty with two emeralds embedded in the silver where the snake's eyes should have been. It was cool against her warm skin… it was cold… disdainfully cold… Gripping onto it between her thumb and forefinger, she twisted it so that against her slightly damp skin, it slid off with barely any effort. She still did not so much as glimpse at it as she discarded it in a drawer that held spare hairpins and powder brushes.

Sitting at the vanity mirror and attempting to comb her wild hair in vain, Bella's eyes met the bed in the reflection. She screwed up her nose in repulsion as she remembered how awfully brick-like it was to sleep in.  
"Brilliant…" she drawled sarcastically to herself, "A whole manor full of rooms and this is the best they've got for you Bellatrix," she rambled to herself, tossing the comb away as if bored by it, "Rich as Merlin himself and I get a fucking brick…"

Her rant was cut short by a sharp knock on the door. Bella repelled.

"Go away, Cissy! I don't want to talk right now!" she snapped, turning her back on the door and kicking her quickly discarded boots under the bed.

Again, a sharp knock came but it was not Narcissa's voice that accompanied it, "Bellatrix, it's me; Lucius."

Bella paused for a moment half way to the window ledge where she had planned to sit and take in the grounds of the luscious manor. No doubt she'd find a tree or a peacock to set on fire with her wand from her comfy position on the second floor. She only hesitated for a moment before deciding to leave her journey to the window unfinished and turn back to face the pine wood door. What on earth did he want? If he thought that after all she'd been through since this time yesterday that she was up for any 'games' with him, he had another thing coming. However, her curiosity was too much to deny him.

"Come in," she spoke, her harsh tone still operational.

Lucius' eventually slipped around the door and closed it quickly and silently behind him. Bella stood, quite still, watching him with a gaze that could have pierced his soul. She simply gave him a questioning look as he remained there in silence, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Uh… h-how are you?" Lucius asked lamely. It wasn't like him to stutter and Bellatrix was not impressed by it.

"I feel about as good as a wizard without his wand, Lucius. How are you?" she asked patronisingly, tilting her head as if to bore into him. He squirmed uneasily.

"I… uh…"

Bella rolled her eyes, not interested in his newly found stupidity, "In the name of Merlin's baggy Y fronts, Lucius; spit it out!"

Lucius clenched and unclenched his jaw a few times. It was obvious to Bella that he was trying to figure out exactly what he wanted to say.

"Bellatrix," he said whilst clearing his throat, "I just… wanted to make sure you were alright. I mean _really _alright. I know you put on this… _outer shell_ to try and act tough but you know as well as I that this isn't something to hide. I know he hurt you…" Lucius trailed off at the glare he was receiving from his sister-in-law.

"You think I can't handle myself?" she practically growled.

"No, I don't- I'm not saying that!" he tried to defend himself but Bella's cheeks were already turning a nasty shade of scarlet as her anger reached boiling point. She was very touchy about such matters.

"I'm not _tough _enough, hm?" she found her fists balling as she took a few steps towards him, "I am a Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy, as you very well know! I can take care of myself! Look!" she thrust back the left sleeve of Narcissa's robe and forced him to look at her Dark Mark; the tattoo of a snake slithering through a human skull, "This should be proof enough that my _outer shell_," she added with mockery lacing her voice, "is as good inside as out! The Dark Lord marked me! I've proved myself time and time again that I am strong! I am _strong_! Got it!"

By the time she had finished, she was practically right up against him. He retreated a few steps, genuinely intimidated by Bellatrix as her chest heaved in fury.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Bella–"

"Do _not _call me Bella unless I say you can!"

"Bella_trix_ then! For the love of Merlin, you're impossible, you know that? I come out of my way to make sure you're alright and you stand there and pick a fight!"

"Defending myself and fighting with you are two different things, fool!"

"I am not a fool, Bellatrix!"

"Yes, yes you are!"

"No, Bella, you—!"

"Bellatrix!"

"_Bellatrix_! You are driving me insane!"

"I know!"

"Then bloody well shut your—!"

"Do _not_ make me curse you, Lucius!"

"You don't even have your wand on you! Who's the fool now!"

"It's right there on the bed, you idiot!"

"You call yourself 'His Best Lieutenant'? No wand-"

"I'm in my own bloody house!"

"_My_ house! This is _my _house!"

"It's as good as mine!"

"_No_! It belongs to _me_!"

"And my sister!"

"Precisely – it's not yours!"

"Ugh! I hate you!"

"Listen to yourself, you're so childish!"

"The word hate is overused! I seriously, genuinely _hate_ you!"

"Well then I hate you too!"

"It wasn't that yesterday, you filthy man!"

Lucius cheeks burned a dark pink as she brought up the previous day. He was apparently offended that she'd pinned it on him.

"I'm not the only one of us who's married, Bellatrix Black _Lestrange_!"

"Do _not _use that name around me today, Malfoy!"

"What'll you do to me? Threaten me? As I said, you've not got your wand–"

The quick fire insults were halted completely when Bella's lips smashed against Lucius'. In a confused moment of breathlessness, Bellatrix broke away and wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve. The pair gawked at each other breathing heavily, their chests rising and falling rapidly from the heated argument.

Lucius ran a hand through his hair and shook his head at her. Bella did not tear her eyes away from him. She felt as if she would grab the wand from her bed and curse him into the next dimension. _Then _he would know how tough she really was. Bella knew she could curse him good and hard but she wouldn't waste her energy.

Eventually, Lucius turned away from her gaze and ambled over to the window as if the silence would cleanse their anger. Bella let him wander as he pleased as she shook her still damp hair and then watched him as he acted so zoned out and hurt by their verbal fight. _Thank God for him it didn't turn into a wand fight…_

After standing thinking to herself for however many minutes, she followed Lucius' steps to stand by the window.

Once there, standing next to him in painful silence, she took a deliberate sigh as to draw attention to herself. Lucius did not so much as give her a glance. His eyes were glassy, as if the argument had turned off the light inside him. Bella turned her head sharply to look at him and cleared her throat. Still, he did not comply.

As if the quiet had calmed her slightly, her harsh black eyes seemed to soften a little as she stepped in front of him, her expression showing nothing but irritation and… _hurt?_ _Need?_ It was true, for once in Bellatrix's life she felt sorry for having argued. She didn't want Lucius angry with her. Her brow furrowed slightly and she raised a hand gently to cup Lucius' face. Lucius almost flinched away as she showed him such an affectionate gesture. It was so out of character, Lucius thought it might have been a trick and that he may be lying on his back under the Cruciatus Curse within seconds.

"Now, now, Bella; not turning soft are we?" he smirked, taking his chances.

Bellatrix smirked, digging her nails softly into his cheek, "Never, Lucius. And I don't recall giving you permission to call me Bella."

Gradually the tension between them seemed to fade as both their lips curled at the corner.

"Fine then," he answered, an anxious hand reaching to hold her waist, "How about I call you something exclusively?" his hand found her middle and she stepped into him, encouraging his arm to snake round her waist, "How about Trixy?"

"Not exclusive enough. Rod used to call me that."

Lucius' nose turned up at the mention of the no good Rodolphus and quickly dismissed the name to think of another.

"Trixabell?"

She laughed before prodding his chest with her index finger, "Do so much as mention that name again, I will slaughter you."

He chuckled light heartedly, though he knew too well that her threat was most likely not a joke, "Fine then. How about-"

"Bella," she finished with a seductive smirk, "You can call me Bella, Lucius."

"You're too kind," he smiled to see all anger and upset flush from her.

He bent to kiss her, all thoughts of his darling wife completely gone. Even the thought that she was still in the manor didn't bother him. The house was big enough, if fate favoured him it would make sure Narcissa was in a separate wing. Soon enough, Bellatrix's arms had wrapped around Lucius' neck, she had, like him, forgotten all about her 'other half' and could only think in the moment – she wanted Lucius, not Rodolphus. Never Rodolphus.

Lucius' hand slipped from the small of Bella's back to rest on her backside as the deepened the kiss shuffling over to the bed without paying much attention, tripping and pulling each other along. Bella was the one, to Lucius' surprise, who was first there, happily lying on her back as she yanked him on top. She wasn't one for letting anybody show her dominance and it was true, she didn't like to be dominated in the bedroom but this was different. This fling between she and Lucius was like nothing she'd ever felt before and she was quite happy to allow him on top.

Lucius pressed kisses to her neck as she pulled at the knot in the front of her dressing gown and wriggled out of it. His eyes could not help themselves roaming her naked body as she flung the robe away. It was the first time she had been completely undressed in front of him. Yesterday was so long ago that he could barely have pictured her and it happened so fast he wasn't even sure that he had stopped to take in her beauty. Bellatrix was much like her sister in many ways and yet she was so different. The two had the same porcelain skin, spare the bruises and cuts that decorated Bella's at that moment. They were both petite builds with slim waists and a nicely proportionate bust. However, where Lucius should have seen the golden locks of Narcissa's hair fanning around her like a siren, he saw tight black curls that flew wildly in all directions. Bella's eyes were black and clouded with lust where Narcissa's would have been sky blue and sparkling as she told him how much she loved him…

Lucius paused for a moment to Bella's strong dislike.

"Don't stop," she complained, trying to kiss him, but Lucius could not help himself from his epiphany… _She doesn't love me_… And it was true, Bellatrix didn't – never would – love him the same way Narcissa did. That hurt him.

"Lucius," she insisted, pulling him back to the moment. He blinked a few times and all his sense vanished as he realised what was happening. How could he say no to her? He kissed her passionately starting to unbutton his shirt as she got to work removing his belt with groping hands.

Bella pulled off the belt and gripped onto the silver buckle before grinning and using the strap to whip his back. Both dissolved into fits of laughter as she did so and she dropped it, the buckle clunking as it made contact with the floor. Moments passed and Lucius' left hand roamed over his lover's body as his right unzipped his trousers and freed himself just enough to enter her…

Bella recoiled only moments in, a high pitched shriek filling the air. Lucius jumped back in shock as Bellatrix reacted in such a way, she continued screeching, writhing on the bed as a searing agony erupted from where Lucius had made brief contact inside her.

"Oh _Merlin!_" she was yelling, groaning and crying out. She curled on the bed, her legs tightly closed and fists balled tightly in centre front of her hips. Lucius could only stand in shock. What had he done? Tears were streaming from Bella's eyes as shoots of stinging, white hot agony stabbed her core. She felt a wave of hot sweat sweep over her as the pain continued, her mind beginning to cloud over as if she would black out from the blistering sensations swelling inside her.

"Bella?" Lucius asked feeling a more than a little distressed watching her writhe. Bella gritted her teeth, her eyes clamped shut as she muttered curses and screams.

Obviously Rodolphus had hurt her physically, worse than either Bellatrix or Lucius had realised.

"It's… _fucked_ up! Down there, it's _fucked_! _That b-bastard_! _Don't_ touch me!" Bella struggled out as Lucius started towards her, "Get out! Just get out! You're as bad as _him_! Didn't you realise, you imbecile!"

Lucius backed away, silent and breathing hard. He was confused and could not believe she was blaming him for this! It was Rodolphus' fault she was in pain, not his!

Bella snarled at him and clutched the sheets of her bed which were slowly absorbing her blood as it pooled between her legs, "_Get the hell out!_"

Lucius did as he was told, his heart pounding in panic and disbelief and a hundred other emotions. He buttoned himself up and hurried out of the room.

Bellatrix lay on the bed, her whole body throbbing and shrieking in torture. She cried, biting her trembling lip to try and stay quiet, her mind hazy and fuzzy as the burning feelings radiated more. Torn skin and blisters caused her otherworldly anguish from her most sensitive parts as blood surged from between her legs and stained the pure white sheets under her. Once again, she was enveloped in blackness as a flood of pain coursed through her one more time, leaving her unconscious, out cold as the crimson stain spread around her.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: A short chapter here, sorry for the wait! It all kicks off again soon I promise! Just bare with me and enjoy! Thank you to all my reviewers and everyone who has favourited and followed the story. You keep me going!**

Months passed and life was, supposedly, as normal as it ever had been for the pureblood families; Lestrange and Malfoy. New Year had come and gone without as much as a whiff of a scandal in the air. None that anybody cared to admit anyway. The first few months of the new decade went by smoothly indeed; almost too much so to be normal. Lucius had spent barely any time with his sister-in-law who had moved back in with her husband a week or two before Christmas. There had been some concern at first, mostly from Narcissa, but it wasn't as if Bellatrix was one for letting a man control her for too long a time. She had to get back on the top of the food chain at some point and that she had. The most time in the past few months Lucius and Bellatrix _had _spent together had been helping, sometimes reluctantly, to sort out the Malfoys' manor for the arrival of the blonde sister's firstborn.

Narcissa stood in the nursery-to-be inspecting the freshly painted walls – emerald green – and childproof whatnots that she had insisted on buying for her baby, a hand resting on the large bump now protruding from her middle. Lucius entered the room and cleared his throat politely to draw her attention to the cup of sweet tea he had brought for her. It was true he hadn't made the tea himself, the house elf did all the 'common' jobs in the house, but still all Cissy's thanks were received by her husband. He smiled to see her practically glowing in joy as she sipped from the china cup delicately, her hand still mindlessly caressing her swollen stomach.

"It's going to be a perfect nursery, don't you think?" she asked with a smile, breaking his daze. He nodded in reply, returning her warm smile. She took another careful sip and placed the cup down on a temporary collapsible table not far from where she stood.

An early spring sun was beginning to set outside. The warmth from the changing seasons was welcomed in the evenings from the Malfoys as was no different in most homes across the country. Lucius pressed a gentle, loving kiss to his wife's pink lips and placed a hand gently on her bump. Narcissa cupped Lucius' cheek and smiled with her entire expression toward him.

"I love you, Lucius," she said simply yet so very affectionately it almost brought a tear to her eye. She was so overjoyed at the situation she was in it was beyond words for her to describe it. Lucius, having forgotten all the guilt and scandal he'd been caught up in that could have hurt this gorgeous, siren of a woman, brushed her rosy cheek with the back of his knuckles in an affectionate gesture before answering as any husband should, "I love you too."

Their lips met once again, passion and love for each other seeping from every molecule of their being. If Lucius could have hit a pause button on his life, this was the moment he would choose. Utter perfection. That's what she was. That's what _they _were. Together they had created the dream pureblood marriage.

As they slept that night, they slept peacefully. Lucius had forgotten all about Bellatrix. Just as it should be. He knew he would be able to do it. He loved Narcissa too much to let anything ruin their marriage. He told himself this. He told himself over and over again. _I love Narcissa… Bellatrix is simply my sister-in-law… She's nobody… I want Narcissa more than I'd ever want Bellatrix… I do not love Bellatrix… _He continued to think like this for months to come as Narcissa's due date came closer and closer. Spring passed and slowly merged into summer.

_I do not love Bellatrix…_

Still he told himself this and still, he felt the twist in his gut that told him that was a complete and utter lie.


	8. Chapter 8

Narcissa's scream of torturous agony tore through the halls of Malfoy Manor.

Bellatrix cringed at the sound which reached all the way down to parlour where she had escaped to so not to have to endure the disgusting, messy experience of childbirth. Narcissa had asked her on several occasions to be in the room with her while she gave birth to her child and Bellatrix had, not-so-politely, declined. She'd rather bathe in a pool full of Acromantula than witness her sister push a baby out of her—

"Eugh…"

Trying desperately to block out the mental images forming in her mind as another ear-splitting scream came, Bellatrix sat in the nearest armchair and covered her ears as she bent over, tucking her head and hands between her knees.

And people wondered why she never wanted to be a mother?

She didn't notice due to her new adopted position that Lucius then entered the room, strands of white blonde hair sticking out at odd angles as he wiped his brow. She didn't look up until he half sighed half grunted, dropping into his armchair.

"I don't suppose you want to know how it's going?" he questioned, his voice tired.

"No, I really don't need any details," she answered quickly.

Lucius glanced up to the clock perched on the mantelpiece and his eyebrows raised as if shocked by what he saw. Bella followed his gaze but saw nothing special. She gave him an inquiring look which he didn't even notice before explaining, "She's been in labour for seven hours."

Bellatrix furrowed her brow. She hadn't realised it had been so long. Lucius rubbed his forehead, obviously finding the experience extremely stressful and Bella sighed heavily, slumping back in her chair whilst watching her brother-in-law.

"Shouldn't you be up there with her?"

Lucius shook his head in response, "She's decided she doesn't want me there. Said it was embarrassing to go through in front of me. Honestly though, after seven hours of me already being there I think she felt sorry for me and wanted me to give me a break."

They both jumped a little as the peace was shattered by another of Narcissa's cries. Bella groaned and Lucius shot to his feet, pacing back and forth.

"Oh, calm down for Salazar's sake," Bella scathed, his pacing making her nervous; something she didn't like to admit.

Lucius turned to her, eyes blazing with something she couldn't quite put her finger on. It was clear though that he wasn't in the littlest pleased with her order.  
"Perhaps you didn't realise Bellatrix that my wife is trying to have her first child upstairs!"

Bella's plump lips snapped closed and she sat quite still watching his fiery gaze. To him she looked like a viper that could strike at him at any moment. He immediately regretted having snapped at her and turned away so to escape the shivers she was making crawl up his spine – out of fear or something else he did not know. He picked up his cane from where it was resting next to the sofa and, as if to take his mind off everything that was going on, lifted the head of which was shaped like a silver serpent and began to polish it against the bottle green of his robe.

"Why do you use that ghastly thing?" was the scornful comment that shot past the scarlet lips of Bellatrix as soon as he'd started to calm himself – he tensed up, taking a sharp intake of breath as if he was fighting the urge to draw his wand from the end of the cane and curse her so hard she wouldn't be able to give him another disdainful comment as long as she lived, "What is it some kind of power thing?" she continued, a disgustingly mocking smirk painting her expression, "Does it make you feel powerful, Lucius?" she laughed, her voice laced with the insanity poisoning her soul, "I bet Narcissa loves it, doesn't she? Overpowering her… like you can't ever do to me… Do you use it with her, Lucius? Is it some kinky pleasure?"

Something snapped inside him then. He didn't draw his wand to her in fact he did something much worse. The moment she ridiculed him Lucius had swung round, knuckles white with the pressure that he held his cane with, the silver snakehead striking her face with almighty force so that she squealed in surprise and agony, crimson blood spurting from her revoltingly tainted mouth. Her eyes widened in shock as she tasted the iron flavoured liquid but for barely a moment as the cane stroke back the other way, colliding this time with the side of her head.

"Luc-!" she started to cry out but another blow hit her and her plead was muffled by a scream intense pain, mixing with the shrieks of pained childbirth a floor above them. Now slumped at an odd angle, half hanging out of the chair, Bella coughed and crimson streaked from her burst lip and temple onto the grey marred white marble of the floor. Without giving her as much as a moment to breathe and come to a conclusion about what had just happened or try to reach for her wand, Lucius was on her, grabbing her wrists with such force they might have crunched and crumbled in his grasp so she could not lash at him as he shook her violently and spat his words in her face.

"_You_ are disgusting little bitch, Bellatrix!" she tried with all her might to free herself or scream out for help but she knew it would be pointless – nobody would come to her aid while Narcissa still needed the attention, "I'm glad Rodolphus treats you like a no good whore! Like the piece of shit you are! He is right to!"

"How dare y-"

"_No_! How dare _you_!? How dare _you_ Lestrange!?"

She cried out, shrieking for help as he applied more pressure to her brittle wrists. Feeling the power over this woman he was totally lost in the pleasure of the situation. He wanted to hurt her so badly. She may have been able to overpower him in verbal or wand battles at any time of the day but in physicality he could win every time.

"How dare you," he continued, spray hitting her fearful expression, "How dare you take advantage of me and seduce me just to abuse and gain sympathy from my feelings for you!"

"I-"

He let go one of her wrists and struck her with a heavy fist as she tried to speak.

"Lucius _please_!"

"I've had enough of it, Bellatrix! Enough I say!"

Leaving her weakened, whimpering as she subconsciously shuddered and contracted in either fear or hurt – Lucius hoped both – he stood and picked up his cane, thrusting it right up to her face so that she flinched, believing he would beat her again.

"You asked why I use this?!" he spat, not caring for the volume at which he spoke, "I use it to hurt scum like you who need to be put in their place!"

Bellatrix spat on the floor, disrespect for him and his home radiating from her as it hit the marble. She paid for it dearly he punched her as hard as he possibly could –sometimes a physical fight was far more effective than a wand fight. His fist rammed into her chest so she gasped and gulped for air as it was painfully knocked from her.

"Mr Malfoy! Mr Malfoy!" the voice of another stabbed the air and Lucius snapped round, standing with barely any hesitation in front of his sister-in-law so that her state could not be seen by the St Mungo's nurse who then entered the parlour. The plump, red faced woman was beaming with unspoken joy as she saw him, "Mr Malfoy, you're father to a healthy baby boy."

Bellatrix made a moan for attention, apparently words being too much of a chore and the nurse attempted to look round at the woman who'd made the noise. Before she could get an eyeful however, Lucius cleared his throat to grab her attention and through an ecstatic air, spoke to her kindly, "Thank you very much, my lady. May I see my wife now?"

Seeming to have forgotten or simply ignore the raven haired woman whose condition she was blissfully unaware of, the round nurse nodded cheerily and turned to leave the room. Once she was gone, Lucius twisted to look upon his sister-in-law. She was a sorry state indeed. There was blood decorating her pale complexion in blots and splattered, web-like patterns, her eyes were wet although she refused to cry and her teeth were stained temporarily red as her body slumped over the black leather armchair.

Lucius could not help but feel a stab of guilt.

He gritted his teeth, fighting a strong urge to rush to her side, heal her and apologise a million times over so that she might forgive him. But he did not comply with the feelings that squeezed his heart. Within a moment he had discarded his cane and swept from the room. There were more important things to see to after all.

Narcissa was positively glowing as she caught sight of her husband in the doorway. Her entire body glistening with sweat, cheeks burning a dark pink, permanently perfect hair untidy and dank and, yet, she looked as if she'd never been happier. In her arms was a small bundle of blankets in which, as Lucius approached, he could see for the first time the youngest Malfoy – his firstborn. He could not help a proud smile spread on his expression. Narcissa let out a little giggle of pure happiness as Lucius pressed a kiss to her temple and looked down upon his son.

"He looks just like you," Cissa said in barely a whisper.

Lucius nodded in agreement. It was true, the boy already showed clear signs of the Malfoy facade – a few wisps of blonde hair on top of his head, a long nose and bright blue eyes which were only visible the few times the baby decided to blink his eyes open during his light doze.

"What shall we call him?" Narcissa asked, tearing her eyes away from her baby for only a moment to glance at Lucius.

He had given the name quite some thought over the past nine months. It had to distinguish character. A name isn't something to simply throw away after all. The Black family, Narcissa's ancestors, had tradition to name their children after the stars and constellations and he thought it proper to continue this, even though the child was a Malfoy.

"How about Draco?" he asked delicately, not wanting to press the fact that he had it already decided.

Narcissa beamed and nodded, "Yes. Yes, I think I like that very much. Draco Malfoy."

A few minutes later another, darker figure appeared in the doorway to witness mother and father spend their first few minutes with their child. Bella had wiped the blood from her face and managed with significant effort to use healing charms to age the grazes and bashes to her appearance. Looking somewhat as if there had been no row between her and her 'lover' she had climbed the stairs in order to congratulate her sister. Not that she thought this caused for much celebration. She leant against the doorframe, raven curls falling across her eyes to mar the view and crossed her arms as a cold, "Congratulations," soullessly dripped from her deceitful, hateful lips.

**xxx**

**AN: Finally, an update! I'm not sure I'm totally happy with this but please hit that review button and tell me what you think. Reviewers will get a shout out on my next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Apologies for lateness, I've had no time recently to keep this up quickly. I can't make any promises about when my next chapter will be here. We're getting their slowly people! Not long to go.**

**Please review.**

xxx

Narcissa had been kept busy by the new arrival and Bellatrix was not best pleased. She had spent so little time with her sister lately and she felt, quite childishly, that she was being ignored and maybe even forgotten about. It wasn't a feeling that she enjoyed. Bella had visited the manor every day in the few months that followed the birth of the little Malfoy looking for some kind of attention as well as to get away from the drunkard that she'd married but, alas, she didn't get any of what she was after.

She daren't cross paths with her brother-in-law unless it entirely necessary either. Every time she saw him she was reminded bitterly of the disgusting ways in which he had treated her, no better than Rodolphus, as she thought of him her blood boiled. She needed all her will power to refrain from drawing her wand and cursing his arse into the next century.

When six months had passed and chilly nights drew in once more, Bellatrix entered the manor through erupting flames from the Floo connected fireplace with plans to stay. She was bored of Rodolphus and although she knew a baby would not be much of a better alternative at least she wouldn't have to deal with the boredom of pureblood life that was driving her more insane by the hour. Stuck in one manor with one man was a sideline for her while in the Dark Lord's service and she intended it to stay that way. Her missions had been coming more and more plentiful and with time to spare she wanted to spend it with her little sister. Who knew if she would make it to the end of this war? Well, of course she was sure of her own ability but there was some speculation between Death Eaters that the final push was soon to come and she would not waste a minute until then.

Narcissa had beamed at the sight of her sister when she came to inspect who had entered her home, brow lined with worry and anxiousness as she clutched her baby to her chest. She had sighed and smiled in delight and told Bellatrix how much she had been worrying for her recently.

"I told you, Cissy, I'm His best lieutenant no Auror will cross my path even with their chauvinistic pride swelling their heads," Bella argued when Narcissa had begged her to stay hidden until the climax of the war had blown over.

"I just worry, Bella," she sighed, kissing her whimpering son's head and rocking him soothingly as she lead her upstairs to her usual out-of-the-way bedroom, "about you and about Lucius," Bella's chest squeezed at the mention of him and she clenched her jaw, mentally kicking herself for the subconscious reaction.

"Yes well…" she said with a cold tinge to her tone, "_Somebody_ has to fight for our beliefs."

Narcissa stopped in her path and her eyes turned icy, reminding Bella strongly of their mother, asking frostily, "And what exactly is that supposed to mean, Bellatrix?"

Bella quirked an ebony eyebrow and gave a small gesture, a tilt of the head and shrug of the shoulders, before continuing on down the floral scented corridor that made her want to gag, "Some of us aren't brave enough for it…" she clearly took a dig at the blonde.

"Bellatrix Lestrange!" Narcissa all but yelled, storming after her raven haired sister while baby Draco made noises of distress sensing his mother's fury, "How dare you insinuate I am not brave enough! I did not take the Mark because I want the best for my family not because I am not brave!"

Bellatrix already felt a headache pounding in her temple and she hissed under her breath, rolling her eyes at Narcissa's insistent arguing; the view of which she couldn't disagree more with. Without speaking one more word she swung open the door to her room and slammed it in her sister's face rudely with a grunt.

A stray curl fell across her dark eyes and she puffed with a flick of her head to rid herself of it as she heard mumbles of angry curses aimed at her from her enraged little sister and the shrill cries from her nephew behind the closed door. She didn't hesitate before pulling out her wand from beneath the folds of material in her cloak and flicking it so the lock clicked and Narcissa grumbled before audibly stalking away angrily.

"Here for five minutes and you've already induced mayhem," the deep voice from behind her made Bellatrix jump a foot in the air as she whipped round and her wand pointed at the surprise party, "even for you that has to be some sort of record," Lucius Malfoy commented with a smirk, his chin raised obnoxiously high and thin lips curled into a smirk.

Bella hissed again, wand hand moving to her heaving chest as she calmed herself, "For the love of Salazar, Lucius! Do you really think it's wise to startle me like that at the given time?"

Lucius couldn't help a chuckle, seeing as he'd manage to frighten her into such a state, "Looks to me as though the great Bellatrix Lestrange _can _be frightened after all," he moved from where he stood near the window towards her, his steps slow.

"I wasn't frightened!" Bellatrix argued, careful not to let her voice rise too loud, "I was shocked! You might've been an Auror for all I knew!"

He gave a roll of his eyes and shook his head, white blonde hair swishing slightly with the movement even confined in its emerald green tie as he came closer to her, her back already pressed against the wood of the locked door as her eyes narrowed slightly at the far too familiar look in his eye.

"I have missed you being in the manor, Bellatrix," he admitted with a glimmer of the past in his eye as she raised her chin higher to keep from slipping into the submissive part of the conversation. An admission of this kind was not normal for Lucius and Bellatrix could only be suspicious.

"Is that so?" she questioned, her chest still rising and falling rapidly, this time not from fear, "And why is that, Lucius? Is my sister not satisfying you?" a joking tone could be found underneath the heavy, breathy words as Lucius' hands bravely found Bellatrix's waist.

"Sadly," he shook his head, "Draco is high maintenance," he explained in little words, eyes exploring the woman he had once thought less than nothing of.

"I see," she said shortly, not easily giving into him as she stiffened at his touch and gaze. Her mind was buzzing and it took a lot of might to stay cold to it, "You beat me," she practically spat at him. At this, the gleam in his eyes dulled. His playful smirk vanished.

"I was under a lot of stress… the birth…" he looked down, suddenly ashamed and his hands left her, her heart sinking subliminally as he backed away from her, his shame as genuine as he always was.

Her head shook and she swallowed hard to wet her scratchy throat, "You're no better than Rodolphus…" she drawled under her breath with a disgusted undertone although fervour choked her. She could not deny that she wanted his hands back on her.

Lucius rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, "Bellatrix I am sorry…" repulsion was obvious in him, "I haven't stopped thinking about it since, I… I thought you might never come back to stay in the manor."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I…" Bellatrix stopped short in her answer. What was she to say? Not that she had come for him; that would be a lie. To see her sister? Yes, but after the welcome she had given Narcissa how could he believe her? To visit her nephew? No, Lucius knew she didn't care for any baby even if it was part of her own family. To get away from Rodolphus? Yes… Yes, that seemed the best response.

"I needed to get away from my husband," she stated, head still held high.

Lucius looked up to her, finally able to meet her dark abysses of eyes once again, "Has he tried anything again?" he couldn't hide the care for her that clogged his words. She shook her head and he breathed a sigh of relief.

His care for Bellatrix had grown over the months he had spent without her presence; minus the odd times when they would be forced together in the company of Narcissa. He truly could not forgive himself for battering her that fateful day of his son's birth and he couldn't stand the thought that perhaps she would never be with him again. Narcissa had been colder towards him, it was true. Not just because of the baby coming between them but there were some sickening, heart wrenching moments where he could catch a glimpse of knowing glint in her eyes – as if she knew of his affair. But how could she? And wouldn't she leave him? Narcissa was not a woman to suffer inside herself, was she?

Or was she?

Lucius cleared his throat and brought himself back to the moment. Bellatrix had raised an eyebrow toward him at his response and was still backed against the door where she had not moved in the slightest.

"How long has it been since you and her…?" she asked the personal question silently and yet he still knew what she meant.

He cleared his throat once more, an uncomfortable trait of his, and his cheeks flushed a little, "Not for months before the birth."

Bellatrix shook her head with a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth, "Oh, you poor, poor man," coming to herself once again, she let out a seductive little snigger and started towards him, reaching out a hand to rub his arm, "So I was your last?" she asked all knowing, loving the thought to be true.

He frowned, turning back to her, "It's not as if we haven't… _been _together, Bellatrix! I just haven't… you know!" he gestured with his hips and this sent her into a reel of laughter. She backed onto the bed and cackled, having found his unfortunate gesture far more hilarious than he had intended it to be.

"Bellatrix come on you… Bella!" he growled annoyed and gave her a shove as he threw himself down beside her, "It's not funny!"

She gasped for breath, cheeks beetroot red as she clutched her stomach, "Lucius I… I never thought I'd see you…" she dissolved into her fit once again and he couldn't help but slowly join her there, his mouth stretching into a grin before he too laughed at his own misfortune, "Yes, yes alright."

After a few moments, the laughter died away and they caught their breath, lying next to each other on the brick of a bed. She glanced over at him and he to her, unspoken words between them filling the air profusely. Whatever was being said between them, they decided on one thing.

In a split second, she moved closer to him and pressed her luscious crimson lips to his pale, thin ones. Dense ebony curls fell across his face as she swung a leg over him and pressed herself down on him and they kissed passionately, his hands roaming her back and tugging at the tightly laced ribbons of her corset. She moaned to spur him on and she pulled at the cloak around her neck, tossing it off easily as she helped him with the corset, their lips clumsily crushing together.

"It's been too long, Madam Lestrange," he husked in her ear as he kissed from her lips to her jaw and up to her lobe. She laughed and nipped at his earlobe in response to his kisses, "I agree, Master Malfoy."


	10. Chapter 10

"Narcissa, you are not inviting him here!" Bellatrix shrieked, her patience reaching an end as she slammed her half empty glass of Firewhisky down on the coffee table.

Lucius sat, rubbing his forehead tiredly in his black leather armchair as Narcissa wrenched the reading glasses from her weary eyes, tossing her parchment and quill onto the table, "Bellatrix, he's a Lestrange and it's a Malfoy party! If we don't invite all of the Lestranges it will not only be bad for you but it will look _terrible _on me! Not to mention what mother and father will think!"

Bella growled under her breath and paced back and forth the parlour in irritation, "Rodolphus is a disgusting troll and an arse of a drunkard _especially _in father's company as _you_ very well know! I do not want him here!"

"It's not your party!"

"It's _my_ husband!"

"It's _my_ house!"

Lucius reached his wits end and yelled for the two sisters to stop arguing having heard just about enough, "Both of you, be quiet!"

The pair snapped their heads to him, dark and light eyes both wild as they pointed their fingers at the other in unison, "It's _her _fault!"

Bellatrix hissed at her sister and slapped away her pointing finger before resuming pacing. Narcissa took hold of her quill again whilst holding her head up exhaustedly with her hand. Lucius picked up Bellatrix's whisky glass and downed the remaining amber liquid; she wouldn't miss it.

"Bellatrix," Narcissa spoke in a calmed and reasonable voice after a few moments' silence, "As much as you dislike your husband, for whatever reasons, he will be expected, and be expecting, to be here," Bella scoffed, "_and_," Narcissa stressed, "it's Christmas. Have a heart, won't you?"

Bella faced the fireplace that spurted fiery embers and rolled her eyes. _Have a heart… ha._ She turned to glance at Lucius, her brother-in-law and part-time lover, who seemed less than bothered by what Narcissa was saying. Why should he be bothered? She shook her head and shrugged; a small indication to Narcissa that she would go along with it but was not happy. The blonde only sighed thankfully and started scribbling on her parchment again.

From upstairs there was a screech of an infant's cry and three parties gave a groan.

"I'll go," Lucius ran a hand through his white-blonde hair and began to stand but Narcissa held a hand out in a definitive gesture before throwing down her quill and getting to her feet; "No, I'll go."

In less than a minute the unpleasant squealing was calmed and eventually fell back to silence. Even though Bella had been having nothing to do with her nephew he was wearing her out. She moved backwards to perch on the arm of Lucius' armchair and glanced down at him. Her eyes were dark and hooded as his were. He had been looking after his child full time where she had been working missions day in and day out for their master then returning to crying babies and a life of sin and adultery every night.

The Death Eaters had been at their busiest and most frantic as the enemy were getting stronger. All that Bellatrix knew was that no matter how tough the enemy got, they would match and better them every time. Her passion was enough to keep her driving through though the same couldn't be said about everyone. None-the-less, she was tired. Lucius reached a hand up to tuck a stray curl away from of those dark abysses of eyes and briefly touched her cheek in an uncharacteristically loving gesture before dropping his hand again.

"You're going to be big trouble for me someday, you know," he spoke in a low voice as if it were coming from somewhere far distant – like he didn't realise the words were coming from his mouth.

Her lips tugged into a smirk and she nodded quite knowingly, "Yes, I am."

His hand retuned to her dense curls and he played with them as if in some sort of trance, "I know you don't want Rodolphus at the party, Bella, but you can't let Cissa think there's anything to be suspicious of. If she gets any wind of anything she'll destroy the both of us in seconds. And there's no need for you keep giving me sideways glances for my judgement, you know."

"I don't need your judgement," she retorted quickly, "I just don't want you acting like some jealous toad if he comes."

"Since when have I ever given you any clue about being jealous?" he said in quite an amused tone, "Quite the contrary; Rod should be the one feeling jealous. I'm the one enjoying his wife."

"I don't know why we insist on keeping these gatherings up anyway," she scathed, "With everything that's going on. Our Lord disapproves, I'm sure you know that."

"Bella, the protective charms will be in place. As far as anyone outside the grounds of the manor will know, Narcissa and I are having a quiet night in. Besides it's tradition. If our elders heard that we didn't want to continue it we'd all be disinherited and Merlin knows what else. You know what they can be like."

"I know what the _Aurors_ can be like," she murmured.

He shushed her as he edged upwards until their lips touched for the split second they could until the door to the parlour opened again and Cissa returned.

"He dropped his teddy out of the cot," she explained with a delicate smile and laugh, "Poor thing."

Bella had stood from the chair as quickly as possible without trying to draw attention to the fact. She felt her breaths shallow as she paced to the large bay window in a nonchalant manner. That had been too close for comfort.

Narcissa slipped elegantly into her seat again and Lucius rubbed his chin, trying to act thoughtful as he said the first conversational thing that popped into his head, "I heard Mulciber had been caught up in some spat with the Aurors but still, I think we should send him an invite. I doubt his parents will be in any sort of trouble. We should send an owl there."

"Oh, Mulciber, of course," she exclaimed, sounding quite annoyed at herself for having forgotten him. She resumed scribbling on her parchment with all the seriousness she could muster and from across the room Bellatrix and Lucius exchanged glances.

They would have to be very careful. They had planned to be together at this Christmas party – to sneak out the way of the heaving party room and have their time. But if Narcissa could walk in on them at any moment now, how could they possibly stay in secret with a manor full of people? With Bella's husband wandering around at that. Yes, they'd have to be extremely careful.


End file.
